Lady of the Court
by AnnaRegina1533
Summary: A diary was found of an unnamed Lady who served Queen Anne Boleyn. Will we find out the truth behind Anne, Henry, and the rest of the court? Or will history prove to be true?
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of a Lady in Waiting**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated To Be True in a while, but this is a little story bug that's in my **

**head. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 1-A New Lady**

September 1, 1532

I will not tell you my name, dear diary. For if anyone shall find this and read this, I wish to not be accused of anything. Court is an unstable place. Any action, or even thought could prove fatal. It has been a week since I have begun my role in the service of the Lady Anne Boleyn. My father and mother had sent me here, after hearing of Lady Anne's rise. They hope to find a suitable marriage for me. The first week has been full of learning protocol and the names of all the people close in His Majesty's service.

The day was here for Lady Anne to become Marquis of Pembroke. We woke early to help her prepare. She wore a gown of crimson color velvet with ermine trim and jewels. We put up her hair with pins and more jewels. Anne and us ladies were taken into the King's presence by the Garter King-at-arms. She knelt in front of His Majesty. We all listened as a patent was read bestowing upon her the title of Marquis of Pembroke in her own right. Henry could not stop staring at her. The love in his eyes was obvious. After this patent was read, the King crowned her with the gold coronet of a Marquis and placed on her a crimson velvet mantle. She was then awarded with a thousand pounds a year. A thousand pounds! Imagine that, dear diary.

We then left to go to a party. From what I am hearing from other ladies, these new parties involving Anne are more lavish and grand then the parties thrown with Queen Catherine. The food was very filling and the music and laughter were more than I expected! Seeing Henry dance with Anne was so captivating. I could really see the love between them. I sat with a couple other girls and a man came over and asked me to dance.

"Certainly, Sir. But who are you?" I asked.

"George. George Boleyn. Brother to the new marquis. And what is your name?" I told him who I was and he led me onto the floor. The dance was a fast one. We really didn't have much time to chat. But when we were able to sit back down, I asked him something that I was wondering, hoping I would not be arrested for treason.

"So, how high do you think your sister will go?" George just stared at me. I suddenly felt fear grip my heart. I wasn't able to breathe again until he leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"Anne will be Queen." Those four simple words stayed in my mind all night. I was happy that I would one day be a Lady to a Queen of England. But then I changed my mind. _What if she falls? What if she never makes it? What if the current Queen finds out?_

I admit I became a bit drunk tonight. But I am sober enough because a true lady does not let the wine get into her head. We headed back to Lady Anne's apartments where she sat with us, telling us stories of her days growing up.

"I remember once, as a child, I would play games with my father. He didn't know, of course. But there was a staircase, in my room. I would hide there and think it was funny to hear my father running around looking for me. He would check my room and the move on. When he would come back to my room, I would be sitting on my bed like nothing happened. He would ask, 'Anne, where have you been?' I would tell him, 'I have been here the whole time, Papa.' I received such a lashing that day." All the ladies including myself laughed. We stayed up a bit longer, forsaking wine and drinking water. We read a book of poems out loud, and did some needlework. Lady Anne soon retired. After we had gotten her changed and into bed, the gossip started.

"I heard, the king is going to marry Lady Anne!" Said one lady.

"But, he is already married! To Queen Catherine!" Exclaimed another. The lady who had first spoken smiled a bit.

"He is getting an annulment. Apparently, He and Queen Catherine were never truly married! She consummated her marriage with Arthur, may he rest in peace!" We all made the sign of the cross as Prince Arthur's name was spoken. Then she looked at me. "Well? What do you think?" I quickly responded.

"I think we should not waste our time with idle gossip. I am retiring. Good night, ladies." I quickly got up and then came into my room to write to you, diary. But I shall quickly finish up for I hear footsteps which can only mean that they are coming to join me. Until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2- Lady Rising

**Chapter 2-Lady Rising**

**A/N: I know in history Queen Claude died in 1524 and Francis remarried and his new wife's name was Eleanor. In the show there is a historical inaccuracy. They never show or mention Eleanor. I guess they took liberties and made Claude live longer. Whatever. I will be sticking to the show so please don't get on me about that fact. Love y'all! **

November 1532

We have been at the French court for a while now, dear diary. I am sorry I have not had a chance to write. We have been busy preparing for the travels. After Lady Anne was made Marquis, We immediately got word that Lady Anne and King Henry will be traveling to France, where His Majesty will present Lady Anne to King Francis, as his future bride and Queen. Not many words have been spoken around court about the current Queen. As of this moment, she is sent away to live at the Moor. It is not wise to mention her in front of Anne or Henry.

Once France was mentioned, we quickly started packing. Those of us who had never been out of England, were briefed on how best to handle our stomachs while waves rocked the boat. I admit I was anxious and nervous. But I desperately wanted to see France. I have heard it is beautiful. When we got there, we were shown to our apartments. We ate a mid day meal of quail, cheese, and fruit. Lady Anne made sure to let us know the French customs so we would not embarrass ourselves.

"Remember, ladies. The French are known for their loose morals. Some Frenchmen have no morals at all. I expect you all to behave properly and with dignity." She paused then looked around the room. "Do not let the men sway you with words, or even gifts. Be on your best behavior and act decently." We all listened closely to her words. Anne would know, after all. She had grown up here as a Lady to Queen Claude. Anne played card games with us, and then soon retired to His Majesty's chambers. Us ladies spent the free time straightening up, reading, writing letters home, or doing each others hair. Anne had told us to enjoy ourselves so we fully intended to.

The next day started out with us ladies preparing Anne for the presentation. She wore her regular daytime gown during the day and we had our midday meal in our chambers. Henry had told us to remain unseen until he could do the presentation. When it was time to start dressing, we helped Anne into a sheer white gown that flowed softly over her body and hung loose from her waist down to her ankles. We plaited her hair and lastly tied a mask with feathers over her eyes. We entered the main dining hall while Anne stayed behind with the rest of the dancers. When they were announced, they filed in and began a rather provocative (in my opinion, Diary,) dance. I watched Henry following Anne with his eyes. I could see tenderness and love behind the flames of passion in them. I then looked over to see King Francis with a big smile on his face.

When the dance ended, Francis and Henry stepped down onto the floor. Francis said something to Henry which I could not quite hear, then Henry untied my mistress's mask. I could hear Francis then say "Ah! La belle Anne!" He took Anne by the hand and was greeted with applause. Anne and Francis stepped away to chat I guess about her days past at this court, while we all began to eat, drink and dance.

Anne allowed us to retire early, so I did not see her before I came here to write in you, Diary. She still has not come back, so I will assume she has gone to the King's chambers again. I will retire to bed now, for I am a bit tired. Until next time, Diary.


End file.
